Ni
* Ni (丹, vermilion) is a young Chūnin of Konohagakure. A member of the Sarutobi Clan. He is prominent, and has shown to have mastery in Taijutsu. Carrying the title The Monkey Prince (猿王子, za Saruouji), because at a young age he proved to have the ability to summon Monkey King: Enma, a feat that made him a child prodigy in the Academy. Appearance A young man, with messy brown hair and black eyes Ni has shown to have a strong smile. He wears a loose black shirt, opened to the middle of his chest with long black baggy pants to match. He wears his crimson colored headband around his forehead, with a small necklace sitting on his neck. His arms and legs are wrapped in bandage, up to his knuckles. He has a tattoo on his right arm of the kanji "火の意志" or "Will of Fire" which like many others in his family, is his strongest belief. An alternate outfit, includes a standard Konoha shinobi outfit consisting of a blue shirt and pants with a green flak jacket. When wearing this, he wears a bandanna modified headband and often has a knapsack on his back. He also occasionally wears a large gray trench coat. Personality A smart and strong willed young man, Ni shares the views with the rest of his family members. Ni believes only in peace, and never fights for the sake of fighting. He has shown to find that the lives of his friends and loved ones is most important, putting them above any mission. While Ni is a strong hearted soul, he has a powerful view on life often saying "The destiny of hatred will always collide against the Will of Fire..... the two are fated to fight and endlessly struggle. The sons of the Sage of the Six Paths would come to brand the rivalry of the Uchiha and Senju as an endless struggle. In the end..... Im sure neither of us will win". When the lives of his friends are in danger, Ni changes his entire composure and view on life. Proving he is a powerhouse, the training he puts himself through allows him to rival the highest skilled Jonin of the village. He often remarks that a life without friends is no life to live, which lead to him tattooing the "Will of Fire" onto his arm. He sadly cannot bring himself to believing that peace will one day come, but he does believe that those who cherish their friends and loved ones and are willing to protect those who are innocent and good will gain the will and the true strength to protect those they hold dear. Abilities Taijutsu mastery Known for creating the Monkey Style Fist, it is a form of Nintaijutsu. Achieved only through sheer training, and the secrets given to him by the Monkey's it requires one to no longer trust upon their Sight, Hearing or Words to fight and to let their chakra guide them. The Meditation Technique allows the user to enhance their inner senses allowing them to properly utilize this style of Taijutsu. Ni himself, trained from his childhood to master this and he states that he continues to learn new things. Earth affinity His primary chakra nature, he has shown to have a few techniques within his arsenal. So far, he has shown to utilize powerful blocking techniques for offensive/defensive use. By using Stone Armor it allows him to enhance his Taijutsu skills as well. He states to have his grandfather's touch with Earth Release, which means he may or may not have many other techniques in his arsenal. Skilled Chakra Control A master with manipulating and controlling his chakra, it allows him to fully come to terms with his inner self. Able to suppress his chakra, it takes a skilled Sensor Type to locate him when he hides his chakra. Often taking a meditative state, he tries to combine the steady flow of nature and his chakra to become harmonious. His chakra control also has shown to be utilized when he molds chakra around his kunai, shuriken and such to extend their reach. Summoning Technique Using his skilled chakra control, at a young age he proved to be able to Summon Monkey King: Enma, the strongest primate summon. After this, he began to train alongside Enma and would eventually master their "Monkey Ways". He has shown to be able to summon other Monkeys such as Enko the Son of Enma and skilled Fire Release user. As with many Monkey summons, they have proven to be able to change form into a weapon. In Enko's case, he can change his shape into a think black staff with three golden rings hanging off the end. Behind the Scenes The reason behind the article not being named Ni Sarutobi is because he has yet to be directly called by his last name. The reason behind this is yet to be known. Quotes * "The destiny of hatred will always collide against the Will of Fire..... the two are fated to fight and endlessly struggle. The sons of the Sage of the Six Paths would come to brand the rivalry of the Uchiha and Senju as an endless struggle. In the end..... Im sure neither of us will win"